


Sherlock for Marriage Equality!

by LandonWalliser



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Equal, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Equality, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonWalliser/pseuds/LandonWalliser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self explanatory...Sherlock for Marriage Equality! JOHNLOCK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock for Marriage Equality!

[](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/8e/01/c7/8e01c779d2829dba7de723672f89bf1f.jpg)  



End file.
